A New Start
by LKJediKnight
Summary: Dylan's little sister comes to town and shakes up the gang a bit. Changing romances and storylines.
1. Chapter 1

**Background: **Dylan has a younger sister, that he has never spoken of. Just so you guys know Erica was never Dylan's sister in this story. I'm going to be making a lot of changes to the couples in the story and i'm going to leave out some later characters. As of right now these characters will be in it... Dylan, Brandon, Kelly, Brenda, Andrea, Donna, David, and Steve. Valarie will be in later, along with some of the others.

Prologue:

Dylan took one hard look at Brenda and laid her down on the bed. He kissed her softly but aggressively while anxiously undoing the buttons on her blue blouse. Brenda started breathing at a rapid pace and couldn't help but take his shirt off. Dylan lifted up her neck and kissed her around the neck and made his way to her ears. RING!!! RING!!! "Don't answer it," Brenda commanded seductively.

"Alright," Dylan obeyed and went back to kissing her around the neck. The phone continued to ring and Dylan stopped to look at Brenda with apologetic eyes, and picked the phone up. "Yeah?" Dylan answered rudely, "WHAT? She's where?" Dylan shot up and ran his hands through his hair. Brenda looked up at him wondering what the phone call was about, Dylan sounded very serious. "Yeah alright... I'll be right there. Yes... shortly. Yes, I will take the first flight out there." Dylan hung up the phone and grabbed his shirt, putting it back on.

"What was that all about?" Brenda asked curiously.

"My sister is in trouble, I have to go get her," Dylan explained.

"Your sister?" Brenda asked confused.

"I dont have to explain right now, I will tell you when I come back. I have to go get her." Dylan explained walking out the door.

--Girls Home in Texas--

Dylan walked up the steps into the titled **Home For Girls**. He walked up to the registrars desk, "I am in Dylan McKay, im here to pick up my sister... Madison." The registrar looked through her long list of papers, while a lady walked up. "Dylan McKay, hi im Susane Walters, I was the one that phoned you about your sister," the lady explained.

"Exactly what kind of situation are we in here with Madison?" Dylan asked, just wanting answers.

"We can only speculate with her. Madison isn't very forth coming when asked questions. This isn't the first time she has been here either. Her mother and her fianc'ee have run off before, but normally its for a couple of days for a drug run or a little fling when they have money. This time it looks as though she has been completely abandoned, which is probably the best thing that has ever happened to her," Susane explained.

"How can not having any parental supervision be whats best for her?" Dylan asked.

"Well like I said we have to speculate, we think she has sustained a long line of sexual and emotional abuse from her mother's fianc'ee and her mother. But she doesnt fit the mold for most girls. She is an incredibly smart girl, always doing her homework, reading and writing, extremely ambitious."

"When can I see her?"

"Follow me," Susane told him. They walked through the halls and watched as the girls they saw had ragged clothes, bruises and where normally trying to start a fight with the other girls. "Here is her room, as you can see, reading," Susane said. Dylan didn't hesitate to walk in and saw his sister curled up on the couch reading a Jane Austen novel. "Madison," Dylan said trying to get her attention. Madison looked up and smiled jumping up out of her seat. "Dylan... oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in forever," she ran and hugged him tight.

"Your coming home with me," Dylan told her.

"Are you serious?" Madison looked at Susane.

"If this is what you want," Susane explained.

"Yes of course this is what I want," Madison said excitedly.

"Well get your stuff together then," Dylan told her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews. Oh and all reviews are welcome. Anyways, I wanted to go ahead and warn everyone that this story is Rated M for a reason. I should have put this up on my prologue chapter, sorry. This story will contain sex, scenes of sexual abuse, and possibly rape later on. Please don't read on if this makes you uncomftorble. And yes, as of right now, I don't have any plans to break up Dylan and Brenda. This story is a long story, so a lots going to happen. A lot of couples are going to change, and go, but they are the set in stone so far.**

Chapter 1:

"Hey did Dylan ever tell you about his sister?" Brenda asked, walking into Brandon's room.

"Ummmm, no," Brandon responded uninterested.

"So he's been keeping the fact he has a sister from everyone. Isn't that kinda strange?" Brenda asked suspiciously.

"Look, it probably never came up."

"Whatever," Brenda responded annoyed. Brenda walked into her room slamming the door shut. She couldnt help but feel someone left out and neglected, she thought Dylan and her shared everything. She knew Dylan was a private person, but she didn't think this private.

--Dylan's House--

"Alright, here is your new home," Dylan told her opening the door, "pick whatever room you want."

"How long can I stay?" Madison asked reluctantly.

"As long as you want, but I hope you will consider staying for awhile." Madison ignored the comment and and looked around to check out the rooms. She moved into the smallest one and asked, "can I have this one."

"Sure," Dylan responded confused with her choice, "were going to get you enrolled tomorrow in school."

"Do I have to go to school?"

"Yes," Dylan told her without hesitation. Madison plopped down on the floor, opening up her book, and soon after fell asleep against the wall. Dylan walked in a couple minutes later, and picked her up, putting her in his room. He laid her down on the bed and covered her up. He walked to the door and turned around to look at her, feeling ashamed and angry. He was ashamed in himself for not being there to help his own sister. His father dumped her off on her mother, but he should have been there for her. He never liked her mother, and now he knew why. He was angry that someone could abandoned and abuse their child. He turned the light out and closed the door, and walked to the couch falling asleep himself.

--Next Day--

Madison walked behind Dylan in awe of her new high school. It was the biggest school she had ever seen, with some of the most outlandish people she had ever been around. "Were going to get your schedule in the office," Dylan told her. They walked to the office, while Madison continued to fall behind too busy looking around her. "I need to get my sister, Madison McKay's schedule. She just came over here from Texas," Dylan explained to the registrar.

"I need to see her records please." Dylan took out her papers and handed them to the registrar, while she skimmed through them and registered her into the computer. "Well it looks like your almost done Madison, your set to graduate with the seniors this year. And you still have room open for two electives," the lady explained. Dylan's mouth dropped, his kid sister who was two years younger then him was set to graduate when he was. The registrar handed Madison her schedule, while Dylan led her out of the office. Dylan showed Madison her first period class, and to her locker. "You going to be okay?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, i'll be fine," Madison reassured him.

"Okay, if you need anything, just let me know," Dylan told her.

"I'll be fine." Dylan walked off to find Brenda, hoping that his sister would enjoy her new surroundings.

Brenda and Kelly stood against the lockers in the hallway waiting for the first period bell to ring. "So why do you think Dylan didn't tell me?" Brenda asked again.

"Drop it Brenda, he probably had a good reason," Kelly said annoyed.

"Why do I have to have any reason?" Dylan asked knowing what the conversation was about.

"Dylan... we were just talking..." Brenda began.

"You were just talking about why I didn't tell you I had a sister. Don't worry about it Brenda, its no big deal," Dylan told her giving her a light kiss on the lips.

Madison opened her book near her locker and started reading her book, Right Wing Ideals, waiting for the bell to ring. Brandon turned the corner and saw the girl with long dark hair, almost a black color that some of the most beautiful natural curls at the ends. She was slender, but a noticeably short girl. He walked over to his locker which was conveniently placed next to hers. He opened his locker and couldn't help but peak at the book she was reading. "You know if your going to read, you really shouldn't waste your time with that nonsense," Brandon teased. Madison turned and looked at him, "oh as opposed to the bleeding heart unrealistic ideals that are most closely associated with communism?" Brandon laughed at her witty comeback. He couldn't help but look into her deep blue eyes and feel quite taken with her. "At least they have hearts, you dont develop a brain for at least a couple of years," Brandon shot back.

"Oh, didn't know you were Winston Churchill, at least I will have a brain," she mustered up against him.

"Brandon Walsh," Brandon introduced.

"Madison McKay," she responded smiling widely.

"Are you Dylan's little sister?"

"Yeah, do you know him?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, I do, he's my best friend," Brandon explained. The bell rang. "I guess I should get to class," Madison told him walking toward the class Dylan showed her.

"What class do you have next?" Brandon asked following her.

"It's my elective class. Debate with Grayson," she answered pulling out her schedule.

"Well, your in luck, that's my class," Brandon said, walking ahead of her playfully. Madison smiled and followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys... more reviews please. I have 130 hits, and only 5 reviews. Here is the next chapter, and thank you all my readers!

Chapter 2:

The bell rang and class was dismissed. "Well this is going to be fun," Brandon teased.

"Right, how I love partner projects," Madison said sarcastically.

"Well at least you have me as your partner," he joked.

"Does this mean that I have to sustain to your liberal nonsense outside of school too?"

"Yes, your house or mine?"

"Mine, i'm a little territorial," Madison explained.

"Alright, i'll be there at seven." Madison nodded and walked to her locker opening her book and waiting for the bell to ring.

"Hey Brandon, did you check out the new chick?" Steve asked checking out Madison.

"Yes I did," Brandon answered.

"I think this one should be mine," Steve said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah, you might want to think about that first," Brandon advised.

"Why? Do you want her?"

"No, she's all yours. Don't say I didn't warn you though." Steve didn't hesitate, instead walked right over to Madison while Brandon smiled amused. "What are you reading?" Steve asked.

"Nothing, just something political," Madison told him.

"Oh I love politics," Steve enthused.

"Really? If you don't mind me asking what party your affiliated with?"

"Oh no, not at all... mmm..."

Across the hallway Brandon couldn't help but be overly amused by the situation. Dylan and Brenda walked up minutes later. "What's going on?" Dylan asked.

"Just watching Steve trying to get in your sister's pants," Brandon explained smiling.

"Oh, is that so?" Dylan asked looking over. Dylan walked over to Steve," hey Bro, come here." Dylan looked at Madison and put his arm around Steve leading him away from his sister. "No offence Dylan, but i'm kinda busy right now," Steve explained anxious

"What are you doing?" Dylan interrogated.

"Did you notice the new girl?"

"Yeah... I did," Dylan told him.

"Well hands off right now, she's mine first, you can have her afterwards."

"So that's your plan, have your fun with her, then leave her?" Dylan asked already knowing the answer.

"Well yes," Steve said.

"Alright Sanders, im going to say this one time. Stay away from my sister, or you'll be sorry." Steve's mouth nearly dropped to the floor, he had just hit on Dylan McKay's little sister. The bell rang and everyone went to class. Brandon looked over at Steve, "you son of a bitch, you knew that was Dylan sister, didn't you!" Steve exclaimed.

"Yes I did, and boy was that funny to watch," Brandon answered.

"You could have helped me out some man, " Steve laughed and walked to class.

--After School--

"Madison are you ready?" Dylan asked. Madison grabbed her stuff and followed him. "Madison, this is my girlfriend Brenda, Brenda this is Madison," Dylan introduced.

"Hi, its nice to meet you," Brenda told her.

"You too," Madison said shy.

"How did you like your first day?" Brenda asked.

"It's a little overwhelming."

"Yeah, I know, it was hard when we moved here from Minnesota."

"Yeah," Madison responded feeling even more shy.

"Well if you need anything, or just want someone to show you around, let me know."

"Thanks," Madison said. Dylan looked at Brenda and smiled at her. The three of them walked to Dylan's car and drove away.

--Later--

Madison had been laying on the couch with her face stuffed in homework for hours. "Hey, were going to dinner, would you like to come?" Dylan asked.

"I would but I have to work on a project with someone, they should be here any minute now," Madison responded.

"Oh, who is it?" Dylan asked. Before Madison could respond the doorbell rang. Dylan walked over to answer it, "Hey what are you doing here."

"Im here to work on a project with Madison," Brandon explained.

"Oh, okay well have fun," Dylan told them. He took Brenda's hand and walked out. Brandon looked at Madison, "so how should we start?"

"Well it would be good to come up with a topic," Madison said ferociously.

"Yeah, I guess that wouldn't be too hard, considering we have to debate something and your wrong on everything," Brandon teased.

"Yeah, sorry that my head guides me more then my heart."

"Why are you Republican?" Brandon asked interested.

"Why are you democrat?"

"I asked you first."

"Because I think that abortion is wrong, murderers should endure capital punishment," she explained passionately.

"And what if the women is raped?" Brandon asked.

"Adoption."

"Well sometimes thats not an easy thing to deal with," Brandon explained.

"Can we start on our debate please?" Madison asked aggrevated.

"Okay," Brandon answered knowing it was time to drop everything.

"What do you want to debate?" Madison asked.

"You choose," he told her.

"Do you want to go local, national or what?"

"Lets do something national," Brandon suggested.

"How do you feel about affirmative action?"

It's a good thing."

"There's our topic," Madison told him.

"Let's get started."

--Resturaunt--

"How old is Madison?" Brenda asked.

"She's sixteen," Dylan answered.

"And she's already graduating?" Brenda asked curiously.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What happened to her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why does she live with you, I mean something must have happened," Brenda pursued.

"I would love to tell you, but I dont know," Dylan answered wishing she would change the subject.

"Something must have happened," Brenda reitterated.

"Brenda, is this all we are going to talk about?"

"No, I guess not," she answered embaressed.

--Dylan's house--

"Okay, I think that about wraps it up," Brandon said.

"I'm hungry."

"You want to grab something to eat?" Brandon asked.

"We could just order a pizza," Madison suggested.

"That works."

--Later--

"So im trying to get some community service hours, because Harvard accepts more applicants with more community service," Madison explained.

"Well sometimes we go work with less fortunate kids in the community," Brandon told her.

"What do you mean less fortunate?" Madison asked agitated.

"Abused children, mostly emotionally abused, but sometimes sexually and physically." Madison felt her heart beating faster, and palms getting sweaty and her hands shaky. "No, I will figure something else out," Madison snapped.

"Okay," Brandon responded confused. Just then Dylan walked in, "are you two still working?"

"No, we're just talking," Madison told him, "but im going to bed now, goodnight." Madison walked back to her room and curled up on the hard floor and tried to sleep but was having a hard time getting the image of Brandon out of her mind.

"Your sister is quite a person," Brandon told Dylan.

"You like her?" Dylan asked without hesitation.

"What makes you think that?" Brandon asked.

"I know you by now Walsh."

"Well if I was to ask her out, how would you feel?"

"You hurt her, I will kill you," Dylan explained. Dylan turned around and walked back to bed forgetting that Madison didn't have a bed to herself yet. Brandon drove home, having the same problem Madison did, only not being able to get her out of his head.


End file.
